


It All Falls Down

by AnonymousUseru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I may use the name Peixes but it's not Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousUseru/pseuds/AnonymousUseru
Summary: In the kingdom, there are two rulers. No one dared to go against them as they are perfect in every way. Same-sex relationships are accepted, children will know what to do and everyone seemed to be accepted. Well, not everyone.





	It All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> The original story I have planned for a really long time. No fandoms related but, I think you might like it?

As usual in this everyday community, parents were required to come to pick the children up. Of course, their assigned jobs don’t always let them come to pick their children up. However, sometimes, the managers let the parents off, which was very rare.

Many children were sitting in their classrooms, in their assigned table and numbers. A mob of elders stalked the children quietly, to see what the children could do in the future. The children are the future as adults will get “released” to another place when their time has come.

The children are sitting in a boring classroom. The lecturer’s monotone voice, as flat as a board, managed to keep the children’s attention. The children want to go outside and run around but, it is not possible for them to do so.

“Okay children, it is time for you to go.” The lecturer’s announced, smiling in a strange way.

Dark haired children picked up their notebooks with neat notes and handwriting as they were taught to do, and a neat backpack. When all of them finished packing up their necessities, they bolted out of the room. Faster than lightning as one could say.

 

In the rules of this strange place, there are a few things that are allowed and not to but, some exceptions could be made. There was one time, a pair of twins were born and one of them would be “released” to a beautiful place elsewhere. The rulers, however, decided that both of them could stay together.

Men and women stood next to each other, waiting for their children to come to them.

Children ran out of the place and crowded the area like they always do. Little girls wearing their matching shirts and knee-length skirt while boys wearing collared shirts and khaki.

 

Two similar looking children ran out of the door. Running to their parents, who were waiting for them like they always do. Their dark long hair with matching clothes and matching eyes, people would have thought they were the same person. People say that the rulers are fond of them but, couldn’t take the two children for themselves.

“Corvus! Andromeda!” A young woman called the two girls.

The two children ran to the young woman and hugged them as tight as they could.

“Now, let’s go back to our home and talk about what happened today.” The young man, standing next to the young woman added.

 

Back at the family home, which is also like the rest of the houses around the area. Same furniture, same tables and similar meals cooked by the mothers of the household. The pair of twins sat on the table, with curiosity in their eyes on what their mother is going to cook for them today.

At that moment, the father stood up and walked off to the kitchen, presumably to help the mother out. The children sat at the table boredom rushing into them like a river. Andromeda decided to ask Corvus the question she had in her mind.

“Hey Corvus, what’s going on between you and that girl with weird buns?”

“Oh, Delphi? Well, she’s my best friend! I love her so much.” Corvus replied with enthusiasm. Andromeda smiled at her twin sister, seeing that Corvus might’ve found her future partner in the future.

 

A hushed conversation could be heard in the kitchen, away from the children’s ears.

“Look dear, they must know what’s really happening.”

“We can’t! They’re too young. Maybe we can escape from this hell.”

“Corvus doesn’t want to leave her best friend behind.”

“Well, we have to get out of here soon enough. They’ll get suspicious.”

Little did the couple know, the camera was recorded all the way to where the rulers lived. The young parents' fate has been sealed.

 

On the fateful night, when everything would start, the parents decided to announce something to their children.

“Girls, we’re going somewhere tonight. Bring your stuff and let’s go.” The mother said to the two girls, after eating dinner.

Since the girls are very young, they didn’t think much of it. They just put on their best clothes, bring some toys and walked out with them.

The woman grabbed Andromeda’s hand while the man held Corvus’ hand. They walked out of the family home. Andromeda, being smart noticed that they might be breaking the rules.

“Dad? Don’t we have a curfew time?” The young girl asked with slight fear in her voice.

“Don’t worry Andy, we told the people that we’re going out and we got permission.” The man replied, trying not to stutter his words. His children are smart but, they are too young to know what’s really happening.

The rectangle houses started to fade and the larger buildings started fading into the background. Corvus was nervous as she swore she heard footsteps behind them. The footsteps that Corvus supposedly heard were stopped every time she looked behind her.

It was a quiet night, a dark sky with the bright moonlight shining over them. It was the family’s only source of light. There seems to be shuffling footsteps that don’t seem to belong to the family.

“Corvus dear, why are you so nervous?” Corvus’ mother asked softly. The truth is that both parents are nervous because they don’t know if they can get their children out of the kingdom.

“Mum, I think someone is following us.” Corvus stuttered. She seemed like she was about to shake.

The parents knew that this will be the end for them but, they reassured their little daughter anyways.

Corvus started to calm down as they continued walking. There was silence around the family except the sounds of feet tapping on to the dirt ground. Corvus didn’t recognize the place where they’re walking towards, it seems like the road isn’t going to end.

_**“YOU FOUR, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?!”**_ An angry voice yelled behind them.

Behind them was a guard, the ones who patrol around the city to make sure everyone is safe. The yelling terrified the children that they started crying waterfalls. The parent’s parental instinct kicked and quickly blocked the children.

“We’re not going anywhere!” The dad yelled at a guard.

If you live in this amazing place, you have to know that you should never yell at the guard. The sparkles are prominent and the parent’s eyes which the guard took notice to. This will not be good for any of them.

“I can see it in your eyes, Orion.” Another voice seemed to fade in out of nowhere.

There she is herself, the ruler, Iris. Well, one of the rulers to be more specific. She is known to be very nice and always strives to improve the place but here, all those traits seemed to disappear.

“LEAVE DAD ALONE!” Corvus yelled at the woman. There’s one thing that Corvus hates is that someone messing with her family.

“Don’t worry kids, your parents will be fine,” Iris replied in a sweet tone, making Andromeda calm down. Corvus, however, is still gritting her teeth.

“No….please no!!! Don’t!” More guards appear out of nowhere, they were probably hidden in the bushes, took the parents away. Now the only people there are Corvus, Andromeda and the ruler herself.

“Kids, the guards have gone rogue. We’ll find your parents and punish those guards.” Iris lied, her voice as venomous as a snake.

“If we don’t, we’ll find you a new mum and dad,” Iris said in the same sweet tone.

Andromeda was too young to know what was happening and Corvus was angry because she doesn’t want a new mom and dad.

 

A few days later, at the family home, Corvus’ mum and dad never returned. Of course, people always reassure Corvus that her parents are in a better place now. Corvus doesn’t understand what that means though. Andromeda was devastated because she loves her parents will all of her heart.

 

In a dark alleyway, where the guards are too afraid to roam, a few people were standing there. Most of them seem to be adults but, there were a few children around. There was a girl with brown hair that was put into two buns, looking down on the ground while her parents talk. There seems to be some sort of light shining in their eyes, the light that made two people disappear.

“I feel so sorry for the kids. Orion and Lyra were great people.” One of the adults piped up.

“They tried to do it when we warned them not to. They’re gone..” A woman with long dark hair said in the tone that would bring down everyone’s mood.

The adults look at a photograph. There were people, dressed in what they’re not supposed to dress and people who were considered outsiders of the kingdom.

 

Inside the classroom, the lecturer was being boring like usual and kids scrawling down what the lecturer was saying in the neatest handwriting possible.

“Corvus and Andromeda are excused from class.”

The voice in the intercom shocked a lot of people. Corvus, standing up from her seat and walked out of the class. The two rulers themselves were standing there, waiting for her.

 

“Since we can’t find where your parents are, you’re going to live with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just have this planned for a really long time. I'm not the best writer but, I love writing this. I had another story which I will call the predecessor that I'll never publish. One thing for sure is that updates will be rare as I have school and stuff to do.


End file.
